


best friend

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Snuggling, but I did, i didnt have to do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: realizing you're in love with your best friend who's painfully straight? probably not the best





	best friend

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write st that wasn't sad n this was the outcome
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com) !!!!

Realizing that you're in love with your best friend can be a good thing. Someone that you've bonded with, care deeply for, trust. It can be "magical," as some dramatic ass people would say.

Realizing that you're in love with your best friend who's painfully straight? Probably not the best. 

It started when they first met, honestly. See, Noel's never really had a best friend. Tons of _friends_ , tons of _good friends_ , but never a _best_ friend. He's never had someone that he's told everything to, or been his complete self around. 

When he met Cody, he was immediately comfortable around him. Calm, even. It was easy to be around Cody. They could joke around, go out and do something, or just stay in and do nothing. 

They told eachother everything, too. They opened up to each other. Even the dark shit. Childhood traumas, mental shit, everything. They learned exactly how the other worked. Noel understood what having a best friend was like.

The day he realized that he cared about Cody as more than a friend, it hit him like a ton of bricks. Ever since then, he's been debating telling him. 

Right now, they're sitting on Cody's couch, watching some awful show on Netflix that Cody picked. Cody had gotten pretty close, but Noel didn't pay much attention to it. 

When the show was about halfway in, Noel felt Cody's head on his shoulder. He looked down to see that Cody was asleep. Noel got this pit in his stomach. _Butterflies_ , most people probably call them. 

He felt this sudden feeling of want. He wanted to protect Cody, he didn't want Cody to be doing this with anyone else. He wanted to hold him, wrap his arms around him. He wanted to kiss his fucking forehead, _what the fuck was happening?_

He stayed as still as he could while Cody slept. His brain went into overtime. _Did Cody pruposely put his head there? Or did he doze off and kinda fell there? Should he move? Is Cody gonna be weirded out when he wakes up?_

When the movie got to a loud scene, Cody jumped. "Shit, sorry. I didn't realize how sleepy I was." He said as he moved away from Noel some.

Act straight. _Act straight, Noel._

"Man, it's all good. I think this boring ass movie is what knocked you out."

There you go. _Man. Bro. Homie._

Cody chuckled sleepily as he layed down on the couch, his head mere inches away from Noel's thigh. He wants to tell him that he can lay his head on his lap. But that's up there with some of the least straight things he could say right now.

Noel grabbed the blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch and layed it over Cody. 

"Thanks, Noel." Cody mumbled, smiling.

It's all Noel can think about for the next few days. He's been laying awake thinking about it. He's distracted by it while he's working. 

When Noel reads the text Cody just sent him, that he opened embarrassingly fast, he gets more excited than he wants to admit. Cody is asking him to come over, says he found a new movie that seems cool. The only requirements were comfy clothes and junk food.

Noel definitely doesn't get butterflies thinking about it.

He also _definitely_ doesn't consider it a date.

"Okay, and, the worst thing that could happen is he says he doesn't feel the same." Kelsey says, taking a sip of her drink. "And I really don't think that's going to happen."

Cody ran a hand through his hair. "He's straight, Kels." Cody says, sighing.

Kelsey laughed loudly, leaning her head back. "Yeah, okay." She smiled at him. "Cody, he may be straight, but he's not straight for you."

"I'm so nervous. I don't think I can actually tell him, you know? I could seriously fuck everything up-"

"Cody. You're really not going to fuck anything up. He's your best friend, right?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Then just talk to him like you talk to him about everything else."

Noel's on his way and Cody's stress cleaned his entire apartment, as if Noel's never been in it. He's properly freaking out. He hasn't even decided if he's going to tell him today, and he's still freaking out.

When Noel knocks on the door, Cody jumps so hard that he drops his phone. "Fuck- It's open!"

Noel looks _cuddly._

_Fuckin' cuddly._

He's got sweats and a hoodie on, and his hair is undone and it looks so _soft_. Cody wants to touch it.

"Holy shit, it's clean as fuck in here."

Way to be nonchalant.

"Yeah, I didn't have anything to do so I cleaned, like, everything."

Noel slips his shoes off and sits on the couch, next to Cody. "You gonna fall asleep on me this time?"

Cody blushes. He god damn _blushes_. 

Cody's antsy, Noel notices. He keeps pushing his hair back, adjusting his hoodie, shifting around. 

Noel wants to tell him how he feels so badly. But he's beyond scared. 

Before he can even have a second to think about it, Cody speaks up.

"Noel?"

Noel looks to Cody.

"Yeah?"

"I- Fuck. I have to tell you something, and I don't know how you'll react."

Noel's heart was speeding up. He's worried that he may have pushed a boundry the other day. _Covering him up? He just wanted to take a nap, man._

"When have you ever been worried about how I'll react?"

Cody looks nervous. Borderline scared, to be honest.

"I'm afraid it'll change something between us.."

"Cody, it can't be that bad. Come on."

Cody looks Noel in the eyes and Noel's taken aback. He's looking at him so sincerely that it's making Noel more nervous.

"I-I can't lose you from this."

"Cody," Noel sighs. Cody's breaking his fuckin' heart. If all he's going to say is that it weirded him out the other day, he doesn't have to worry about _losing_ Noel from that. "There's nothing you could tell me right now that would make you lose me."

Cody takes a deep breath. 

"I like you. Like, a lot. And- And I'm not sure when that happened? It may have been a long time. I-" Cody runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it's been a long time. And I know, I know that this is so fucking weird and you're probably grossed the fuck out and-"

As he's talking, Noel's stomach feels like it's doing flips. He can't believe it. He's in absolute shock and realizes he hasn't said anything in a while, which is causing Cody to ramble even more.

"Cody," Noel gets the biggest fucking smile on his face. "I fucking feel the same way."

Cody stops talking instantly. "What?" He's got a small smile, his cheeks are flushed. _He looks so cute_ , Noel thinks.

"I was seriously thinking about telling you tonight, actually."

"No way," Cody's smiling so hard that his cheeks have to hurt. "I've been wanting to tell you for so long, I- Fuck. I'm sorry, I'm so happy."

Noel lets out a laugh. "Are you apologizing for being happy?" Noel shakes his head. 

"Yeah. I'm all like, giddy, or whatever."

"That's so fucking cute." Noel let it slip. He's hoping Cody even likes shit like that.

Cody covers his face with his hands. "Oh my god, stop. My cheeks fucking hurt from smiling."

They finish the movie, barely. Noel puts his arm around Cody and Cody rests his head on Noel's chest. 

They keep _giggling_ and saying how happy they are, Noel keeps telling Cody things he's always liked about him.

Another movie starts, neither really notice. Noel looks down at Cody.

"Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure," Cody says. 

Noel looks over Cody's face, taking him in. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Cody's smile got bigger, if that was possible. He hugged Noel as tight as he could. "I've wanted to hear you say that for so long." Noel hugs him back just as tight.

Noel pulls back, looking at Cody again. 

"Can I ask one more question?"

Cody looks at him, confused. "Yeah, of course."

"Can I kiss you?"

Cody blushes at that, nodding.

Noel places a hand on the side of Cody's neck. Cody reaches up and holds onto his wrist. 

Noel presses a gentle kiss to Cody's lips and pulls back. 

Cody smiles up at him.

"Kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> leave sum prompts


End file.
